


Gracing Your Skin With The Side Of My Hand

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Granted, Mingyu is just sitting on his bed, eyes trained on his phone, but his long legs are stretched out for once, all on display because he’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his damn boxers and there’s so much skin no matter where Jihoon looks.Jihoon really just wanted to go to sleep but, well, then there's Mingyu.





	Gracing Your Skin With The Side Of My Hand

 

Jihoon closes the hotel room door behind himself and lets out a breath. Finally, some quiet. Well deserved, after the antics of the others. Seungkwan tried talking him into playing cards and hanging out, but Jihoon excused himself with the need for a shower. All he really wants to do is sleep.

Now he looks up and sees Mingyu, and… oh.

Granted, Mingyu is just sitting on his bed, eyes trained on his phone, but his long legs are stretched out for once, all on display because he’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his damn boxers and there’s so much skin no matter where Jihoon looks.

When his eyes reach his face, they meet Mingyu’s and Jihoon realizes with a start that he’s decidedly not looking at his phone anymore.

“You’re not one to stare so blatantly,” Mingyu says bluntly, putting his phone aside properly now.

Jihoon gapes at first but quickly catches himself, raising an eyebrow. “Oh?” He finally pushed himself off the door and walks towards the bed. “Maybe you just never see me looking.”

Mingyu snorts. “I’m pretty sure I would have noticed.”

Jihoon stops short next to the bed. “Considering your head is up there and your ass is much more in my line of sight, I doubt it.”

That makes Mingyu laugh, his entire face scrunching up. “Oh my god.” Jihoon tries not to pout.  


“No, listen to me,” he says. This is a familiar moment for them, played out again and again over months. “You don’t see your ass every day from that perspective. It’s really good. And now this-” He motions at Mingyu’s bare legs. “Please tell me you’re doing this on purpose.”

Mingyu stops laughing, but he’s still grinning at him. “You’re nervous,” he says. It’s not a question.

Jihoon frowns. “Why would I be?”

“You’re talking so much. You don’t usually... when you’re-”

Jihoon groans at being so blatantly transparent once again. “Okay, but you didn’t answer my question.”

Mingyu doesn’t answer, but he keeps grinning, and that’s really all the confirmation Jihoon needs. He moves to kneel on the bed, and now his eyes are stuck on Mingyu’s legs again.

“Can I-?” he asks, not finishing his sentence, but his outstretched hand and his inquiring look are probably enough.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says.

Jihoon puts his hand on Mingyu’s ankle. He can’t even fit his hand halfway around it, and he already knew this, but it still makes him swallow thickly. He runs his fingers upward over Mingyu’s calves to his knees and finally reaches his thighs.

There is so much muscle, and he can feel how defined they are despite Mingyu being completely relaxed. Except… when he digs his fingers in a little, Mingyu’s knee jumps and his quadriceps tenses. Jihoon inhales in surprise and runs his pointer and middle finger over the round top of his leg to the inner part right above the knee, where the movement was the most visible.

He almost expected Mingyu to grab his phone again, but when he looks up for a moment, Mingyu is staring at him, mouth slightly open.

“You okay?” he asks.

Mingyu’s stare turns a little incredulous. “Uh,  _ yeah _ ?” His voice sounds rough, as if he’s having trouble speaking. “That… you just… uh… that feels really good.”

Jihoon blinks, then looks down at his hand, then back up at Mingyu. Then he purposefully drags his finger up Mingyu’s inner thigh, his eyes still trained on his face.

Mingyu groans and tips his head back slightly.

Huh.

He can’t help but grin slightly. This wasn’t how he imagined this evening to go, but honestly, he could use something to unwind and Mingyu is looking like… well… a snack.

Jihoon bends down and presses a kiss to the outside of Mingyu’s thigh. Then he leans over and places one on the inside, dangerously close to the lower edge of Mingyu’s boxers.

Mingyu’s thigh twitches again, and his legs part slightly under Jihoon’s hands. He grins. Then he kisses Mingyu’s thigh again, this time open-mouthed, and before he pulls back he just nips at the skin ever so slightly.

Mingyu whines.

Jihoon wonders if he can make him come just like this. (And if he really wants to do that.)

He runs his hand over the soft skin again, fingers ghosting along the inside of Mingyu’s thigh, and then he slips them under the hem just a little. Immediately Mingyu catches his wrist.

Jihoon looks up. “You want to stop?” he asks.

“No! No, just…” Mingyu shakes his head and lets go of Jihoon’s hand. “Come here.”

Jihoon lets out a breath and straightens up, rising on his knees to kiss Mingyu’s lips instead of his leg. It’s not like that’s not also fun, especially when Mingyu is making all those needy little noises. One of Mingyu’s hands comes to rest on the back of Jihoon’s head, the other one on his waist and they’re so  _ big  _ and warm.

Somehow he ends up straddling Mingyu’s lap for proper access to his lips. He’s just too damn tall, even sitting down, and Jihoon likes to be comfortable.

It’s a slow kiss, despite how turned on Mingyu is already getting – Jihoon can tell – because that’s just how he is as a person. He’s smiling against Jihoon’s lips and chasing after him whenever Jihoon pulls back a little and it’s just so ridiculously sweet.

One of Jihoon’s hands is fisted into the hair at the back of Mingyu’s head but he’s bracing himself on his thigh with the other, fingers digging into the skin.

Finally Jihoon leans forward again and licks into Mingyu’s mouth, demanding, drawing a moan from Mingyu. He grins.

“Hey,” he says against Mingyu’s lips, “you want me to leave marks on those nice thighs of yours?”

Mingyu swallows. “I think you already are.”

Only then does Jihoon notice how hard he is actually gripping Mingyu’s skin. It is definitely going to bruise. There’s an apology lingering beneath his tongue but he holds it back, swallows it down. Mingyu would have said something if he didn’t like the pain.

“Good,” he says instead. “But I meant with my mouth.”

At that, Mingyu whines so deeply it hitches in his throat before he exhales. Sometimes Jihoon wonders how much Mingyu thinks about his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes,” Mingyu grinds out. “But… hold on.”

Jihoon leans back a little and watches with a little smirk as Mingyu takes off his shirt. “Getting hot?” he asks.

“You can’t do this to me and expect me to keep my shirt on,” Mingyu says. “It’s very warm in here. Also… you’re hot.” He throws his shirt across the room and grins at Jihoon.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Exhibitionist.” He pointedly avoids reacting to the compliment.

“Excuse me?” Mingyu snorts. “Last I checked you were enjoying this.”

“ _ You’re _ the one who was sitting around with your legs out, so technically all of this is your fault.”

“You make it sound so scandalous and weird.” Mingyu is still grinning despite his words and puts his hands back on Jihoon’s waist, pulling him into a kiss. “Mhmm… you were saying something about marks?” he mumbles after kissing Jihoon so hard he’s sure his lips are going to bruise.

Jihoon whines. “Yeah… yeah, okay.”

He scoots back again, lying flat on the bed next to Mingyu, who now pulls up one of his legs, putting his foot flat on the mattress to give him better access to the inside of his thigh. Jihoon has to swallow.

First he has to run his hand over the underside of Mingyu’s thigh, now that he can touch that, too, then he digs his fingers in again and inches closer so his breath is ghosting over the skin. He can see Mingyu getting goosebumps and judging by his sharp intake of breath, this is having exactly the desired effect.

He carefully pushes Mingyu’s boxers up a little, wanting to get as high up on the soft skin as he can. For a moment he hesitates, waiting for Mingyu to stop him again, but he doesn’t, so Jihoon presses a featherlight kiss to his thigh. Then another, this time letting his teeth graze over the skin. Mingyu hisses.

Jihoon grins, and then he begins sucking in earnest.

Within seconds, he has Mingyu keening, one of his big hands gripping the sheet next to him, the other splayed out on Jihoon’s back, grasping for support. Jihoon can feel the heat from his palm even through his shirt.

When he‘s done with the first hickey, he finishes it off with a lick to the sensitive skin. Then moves a bit higher, and now his cheek is touching Mingyu‘s hard dick straining against the fabric of his boxers. It only makes Jihoon work harder on the next hickey.

Mingyu‘s breath is coming in little pants now.

Jihoon pulls back a little, his hands coming to rest at the waistband of Mingyu‘s boxers. “Off?” he asks.

Mingyu nods and Jihoon hooks his fingers under the waistband. Mingyu lifts his hips to help and then Jihoon is pulling his boxers over his ass and down his long, long legs. The piece of clothing goes flying across the room without Jihoon even looking. He’s already focused on Mingyu again – and Mingyu’s dick, exposed now.

Jihoon runs his hands up over Mingyu’s legs, over his thighs, pressing down lightly on the hickeys as he goes, and then stops, just short of the base of Mingyu’s dick.

He raises his eyes, grinning, and shuffles forward, surging up so he can cup Mingyu’s cheeks with both hands while he hovers over his lap.

“You’re a tease,” Mingyu grumbles.

“You knew that before,” Jihoon says, letting his hands trail down to Mingyu’s neck.

“Don’t your thighs hurt?” Mingyu asks.

“A little,” Jihoon says, “but all that dancing does wonders for your stamina.”

Mingyu grins. “Does it now?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Mingyu raises an eyebrow. “Ma-” he starts but Jihoon immediately raises one of his hands from his neck and presses a finger to his lips.

“Do not.”

He realises his mistake a second to late, when Mingyu simply opens his mouth and lets the tip of Jihoon’s finger slip inside, never breaking eye contact.

The inside of Mingyu’s mouth is hot and wet and Jihoon can do nothing but stare, mouth gaping, as Mingyu sucks on his finger.

Finally, Jihoon pulls his finger away – but Mingyu does not seem eager to let him go, chasing after him with his tongue. Jihoon leans back, which makes him almost lose his balance and sit down on Mingyu’s knees. Maybe his thighs are burning a little after all.

“I wonder if I could make you come without actually touching you,” Jihoon says out loud and is rewarded with a low, choked noise and Mingyu visibly freezing up.

He probably really could, but then again Mingyu is so big, and Jihoon wants to touch every last inch of him. So he busies himself with sucking bruises into Mingyu’s skin again. He taps Mingyu’s left leg so he can give it the same treatment he did the right, earlier, and Mingyu complies easily. Jihoon can feel him sliding a little lower on the bed as he is nibbling at the skin though and he hums, amused.

“You really like my thighs, huh?”

“That’s the laziest way to get me to talk, you know that, right?” Jihoon scoffs, but Mingyu’s chuckle makes it obvious that he  _ definitely _ knows and also that it’s working. “They’re just so strong,” Jihoon says, taking the time to run his hand from Mingyu’s knee upward again. “I love your skin here.” He touches the underside of his knee. “And here.” The inside of the middle of his thigh. “And here.” Even further up. “I love the little mole here.” He runs his finger over it. “And this scar.” His hands wander up even further and he raises his eyes to look at Mingyu. “And I especially love how soft your skin is here,” he says as his knuckles graze against hair and his fingertips reach the base of Mingyu’s dick.

Mingyu  _ twitches _ . First his dick, then his thighs, then a shiver runs over his upper body towards his shoulders. Jihoon grins.

“Ah,” he makes. “The praise got you, didn't it?”

Mingyu’s face is flushed and it seemingly takes him a moment to find words again. “Or,” he says, his voice a little shaky, “it was you literally touching my dick when you just said you wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t,” Jihoon shrugs, “I said I was  _ wondering _ . But this is more fun.” He trails a finger up the length of Mingyu’s dick.

He watches Mingyu squirm for a moment before he finally encircles the base with his hand. And then, never breaking eye contact, he leans forward and wraps his lip around the head. Mingyu moans, and Jihoon swears it gets louder as he goes.

Jihoon’s left hand is still digging into Mingyu’s thigh, grip getting tighter as he swallows Mingyu’s dick further.

It only takes a moment until Mingyu’s hand threads into Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon hums approvingly and Mingyu pulls slightly on the strands he has a grip on.

Jihoon tries his hardest to take all of Mingyu in his mouth, but he only has so much mouth and Mingyu has a  _ lot  _ of dick. His hand covers the rest of it, though.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Mingyu who first breaks their eye contact, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Jihoon’s eyes have started to burn a little, so he revels in the victory and closes them after a moment, just focusing on the way Mingyu’s dick feels in his mouth.

Mingyu slowly becomes undone under Jihoon, and that’s something he really likes. Mingyu is so responsive, and so noisy, and it makes him grin. With Mingyu, you always know when you’re doing something exactly right.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mingyu mumbles after a moment.

Jihoon opens his eyes to discover Mingyu watching him with hooded eyes and a soft smile. He begins to frown but Mingyu reaches out and brushes the lines from his forehead before they’re fully formed.

“Don’t do that. You really are.”

Maybe Jihoon is going to believe him. Or maybe later, at least, because for now he runs his tongue along the underside of Mingyu’s dick to distract him (and maybe himself, too). It works spectacularly well because Mingyu moans loudly and this time when he throws his head back it hits the headboard hard enough to make an audible noise. Mingyu doesn’t even seem to notice.

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu to come after that. Neither of them are very patient, and Jihoon had already taken his time with Mingyu’s thighs. This is fine. Jihoon swallows around him as Mingyu comes and then keeps mouthing at Mingyu’s dick until Mingyu whines and taps at his shoulder, oversensitive.

Jihoon sighs a little but straightens up instead and cups Mingyu’s face, kissing him deeply so he can taste himself on Jihoon’s tongue. Mingyu licks into his mouth almost greedily – albeit also lazily – and Jihoon has to laugh.

It also distracts him enough that he doesn’t notice the hands sneaking between their bodies until Mingyu pops open the button on his jeans, making Jihoon flinch a little. Mingyu giggles against his mouth. “Sorry,” he laughs. “I just wanted to return the favor.”

“By all means,” Jihoon mumbles, although now he is painfully aware of how he is still fully clothed. Not that he doesn’t prefer it that way, but it  _ is  _ a little uncomfortable.

Mingyu makes quick work of his zipper and unceremoniously shoves his hand into his boxers. Jihoon stays like that, on his knees, his forehead pressed against Mingyu’s, and it’s not extremely comfortable and a little tight, but Jihoon likes it. Mingyu’s hand is soft but his strokes are just rough enough and it doesn’t take long before Jihoon can feel his orgasm building, goosebumps creeping up the back of his neck.

This makes him pull back, because he got an idea, and for once he lets himself be impulsive.

It takes Mingyu only a few moments to catch up with what Jihoon is thinking, following along obediently when Jihoon makes to pull down his jeans and boxers a little further. Truthfully, Jihoon thought he would have to take over, but now all he has to do is watch as Mingyu jerks him off right over his thighs. Jihoon can’t touch them without bending down uncomfortably now, but he holds on to Mingyu’s shoulder and just  _ stares _ .

Except then Mingyu’s mouth is on his neck, nose nuzzled right into the spot underneath his jaw, and his teeth are nipping at the skin just slightly and Jihoon has to grit his teeth to not be too loud.

“Come for me?” Mingyu asks and Jihoon really hates when he does that, because it works every time. Seconds later he’s coming between them, painting patterns on Mingyu’s stomach and, most importantly, his thighs. He grins triumphantly and Mingyu lets out a little snort.

They’re both still breathing heavily, but Jihoon can’t resist the temptation of dipping down and licking at Mingyu’s thigh. Mingyu shudders a little and Jihoon keeps lapping at the skin for a moment, but he’s too tired to clean it all up, and Mingyu is sliding down the bed, too. So Jihoon moves to lie next to him, exhaling slightly as he does so.

They lie next to each other for about ten seconds before Mingyu puts his head on Jihoon’s chest and Jihoon snakes an arm around him, despite how sweaty they both are. They’ve done this a couple times before; often enough for him to know how cuddly Mingyu is.

“No thighfucking today then, huh?” Mingyu asks, amused.

“Shut up,” Jihoon says sharply. Then, a little quieter: “Maybe next time.” When they have more time, and he isn’t tired from a performance, and feeling a little more courageous.

Mingyu laughs.

“Shower?” Jihoon asks after maybe five minutes.

Mingyu groans. “Later?” he tries, despite him being the one that has drying come on him. Jihoon snorts and agrees, just because he knows later means ten minutes at most.

And then maybe they’ll make out some more before they finally sleep. For now, though, Jihoon is content to card through Mingyu’s sweaty hair with lazy fingers, waiting for him to get uncomfortable enough to go take a shower. Because it always happens eventually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written smut in uhhh... years? so, you know, i guess that turned out okay.
> 
> the title is from trade mistakes by panic at the disco
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/systaemupdate), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com) or just leave me a comment <3


End file.
